Konohagakure High School
by StoneWings37
Summary: Fourteen year old Sakura Haruno is just trying to get through her first year of highschool. But making new friends, mean girls and other misadventures await Sakura. Can she survive her freshman year at Konohagakure High? AU
1. Welcome to Konohagakure High!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. **

**Well, I will have a few OCs but no major ones.**

"Sakura you're going to be late for school!" the woman at the foot of the staircase yelled up to her daughter.

"I'll be down in a second!" the pink haired girl called back. The girl finished tying a red ribbon in her long pink hair and stared at her reflection. She sported a typical uniform consisting of a plaid red skirt, a white blouse, and a red button up sweater that bore the school's crest. She looked herself up and down and sighed, it was fourteen year old Sakura Haruno's first day of high school. Konohagakure High School to be exact. Entering high school can be scary for any fourteen year old, especially for those whom have just moved to Konoha—like Sakura. She straightened her sweater and grabbed her messenger bag that rested next to the door. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where she was warmly greeted by her mother.

"Good morning sweetie!" her mother chirped, handing her a muffin.

"Morning mom!" Sakura replied as she happily accepted the muffin. She walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of milk which she then poured into a glass sitting on the counter top. She quickly ate her breakfast while half listening to her mother lecture her about stranger danger and other nonsense she heard for the millionth time.

"And remember if someone offers you a joint just say no and run to the nearest security guard!" her mother said sternly. She acted as if Sakura was going to kindergarten not high school.

"Mom!" Sakura exclaimed getting slightly irritated by the over protective parent.

"Okay okay," her mother said backing off, "you better get going if you don't want to be late." Sakura hopped off her chair.

"I'm not going to be late," she said kissing her mother's cheek goodbye, then headed for the door bag in tow.

"Have fun! Be careful! Make lots of friends! I love you, you'll be fine!" her mother yelled reassuringly as Sakura walked out the door. Sakura acknowledged those words with a wave goodbye then started walking down the street towards town.

Konohagakure High School wasn't too far from Sakura's house. She walked past shops and businesses opening for the day. She dodged busy street goers hurriedly making their way to their own destinations. Sakura however, was lost in her own thoughts not paying much attention to the bustling commotion around her. 'What if I get lost and can't find any classes? I'd be such a loser. What if everyone hates me? I'll be a loner through out high school, I-' her thoughts were interrupted when she ran into someone and fell flat on the cement. Sakura sat up slightly dazed and rubbed her back. She looked up at the looming figure that stood above her giving her a disapproving look. It was a girl about her age, wearing the same uniform as Sakura. Her fiery red hair matched her eyes that were glaring at Sakura from behind her glasses.

"Watch where you're going, idiot!" the girl snarled.

"I-I'm sorry," Sakura said apologetically lifting herself of the cement. The girl just huffed and looked away surveying the street like she was looking for someone. Apparently something caught her eye and the girl shrieked in delight as she ran off calling a name Sakura couldn't make out. Sakura stood up and dusted herself off. 'I haven't even made it to school and someone hates me.'

Sakura finally made her way to school with time to spare. She missed freshman orientation because she moved so late in the summer, so she had to go to the office to pick up her schedule. The hallways were already filled with rambunctious teens. People were hugging one another after their summers apart, a group a senior girls screamed "SENIOR YEAR BABY!" while some boys hooted in excited agreement. Sakura pushed her way down the hall and realized she had no idea where she was going. She decided she better ask someone before getting completely lost. She looked around hoping to find a friendly face when someone pushed her from her left. For the second time that day Sakura found herself on the ground.

"Oi! I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" a voice apologized from above her. She looked up and saw a bush of yellow hair and a wide goofy smile with their hand outstretched attempting to help Sakura up. She grabbed his hand and was lifted off the ground, she steadied her feet and thanked the boy.

"I'm Naruto by the way," the boy said still holding her hand but this time shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura," Sakura smiled, shaking Naruto's hand. "Uh, Naruto do you know where the main office is? I have to pick up my schedule."

"Oh yeah!" Naruto replied, "Just follow this hallway down and make a left, it should be the first door. Its really hard to miss actually it has these two huge oak doors with the title 'MAIN OFFICE' over it."

"Thanks Naruto, I better get going before class starts!" Sakura said turning to leave.

"No problem Sakura!" Naruto called before turning and yelling to a group of people who must have been his friends and ran after them. Sakura headed in the direction Naruto pointed her in and sure enough as soon as she rounded the corner there it was. Sakura opened the door to the office and entered. She told the secretary that she was new and needed her schedule, who pointed her in the direction of the principal. She walked down a smaller hall in the office until she came to a door that had a plague with the name "Principal Sarutobi" printed on it. Sakura knocked lightly on the door hoping he would hear her. She heard a voice say "come in" from the other side of the door. She hesitated, because she became even more nervous than before, but then she tuned the knob and walked in. There across her sat and thin older man at a desk. He was looking at paperwork and looked up at Sakura when she came in. He motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk. "Please sit down, Miss Haruno is it?" he asked politely a smile spread on his face. He appeared to be a very kind old man. "Welcome to Konohagakure High, I'd give you the grand tour myself but alas I have a meeting with the school board I have to get to. So here is you schedule," he said handing her two pieces of paper, "and a map of the school. The way to your first class is easy, just take the same hallway you came from just in the opposite direction and it will be the second door on the left."

"Th-thank you Sarutobi-sensei," Sakura said as she got up and headed for the door.

"Oh, because you're a new student I would like to speak with you at the end of the week, you know just to see how you're doing," Sarutobi-sensei called as she walked back out the door, she nodded in acknowledgement and headed for class just as the bell rang. 'Crap! I'm late!' Sakura thought and she quickly walked down the hall. She loked over her schedule:

1st hour: History 1A- Asuma-sensei

2nd hour: English 1A- Kakashi-sensei

3rd hour: Math 1A- Iruka-sensei

4th hour: Creative Studies 1- Hiro-sensei

5th hour: Biology 1A- Kurenai-sensei

6th hour: Physical Education 1- Gai-sensei

Sakura hurriedly continued walking to class with the directions Sarutobi-sensei had given her and found her classroom. She walked in as the teacher was handing out the class syllabus. "You're late." He stated not looking up at her.

"I'm sorry, I had to get my schedule from Sarutobi-sensei," Sakura muttered embarrassed.

"Since it's the first day of class I'll let it slide," he chuckled, " you freshman are always getting lost, please find a seat." Sakura looked around and noticed a familiar blonde waving his hand furiously from the back of the classroom.

"Sakura there's an empty seat here in front of Hinata!" he said pointing to an emptyseat in front of a purple haired girl who slumped in her chair at the mention of her name. Sakura made her way up the aisle and sat down smiling a thank you at Naruto. Asuma-sensei wet over his class syllabus which only took about twenty minutes, instead of starting the first lesson he let the class talk amongst themselves since he figured it's the first day and they all wanted to share their tales of summer to each other. Sakura pulled out her sketch pad and pencils and continued a drawing she had started in the car on her way to Kohona.

"Hey that's good," the voice belonged to Naruto who was standing over Sakura's shoulder staring at the drawing.

"Thanks, its just a doodle," Sakura replied closing the sketch pad. She didn't like sharing her drawings with anyone. Naruto sat back down and Sakura turned to talk to him.

"So, you're new huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I just moved to Konoha a few days ago," Sakura replied. She noticed the girl behind her—Hinata—was staring at Naruto with this look of longing in her eyes. She also noticed that Naruto was oblivious to it. She laughed on the inside thinking how cute this was. "So do you know anyone here yet?" Naruto asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"No, not yet," Sakura replied sheepishly, she felt like a loser admitting she had no friends.

"Well you know me!" Naruto exclaimed," and Hianta here too!" he pointed to Hinata who blushed.

"Y-yes, i-its nice t-to meet y-you S-sakura," Hinata stuttered. Sakura figured she was shy but most likely friendly.

"It's nice to meet you too Hinata," Sakura replied warmly, "so have you and Naruto known each other long?"

"Hinata and I have known each other since sixth grade! Along with our other friends, Ino and that idiot Sasuke!" Naruto happily replied. 'So they already have a crew' Sakura thought.

"Hey let me see your schedule maybe we have more classes together," Naruto said and Sakura handed over her schedule to the loud blonde. Hinata also handed Naruto hers so they can compare all three of them.

"Well looks like you and me have History, Math, Creative Studies, and Phys Ed together. Hinata is in math and phys ed with us," Naruto said. He looked pretty happy.

"Well that's good at least I'll have someone to talk to in those classes," Sakura said and then blushed, "I mean if that's okay with you two."

"Of course!" Naruto practically yelled, and Hinata nodded in agreement with a smile on her face. The bell rang which signaled the end of first hour. 'At least I survived one hour here.' Sakura thought. She walked out the door with Naruto and Hinata.

"See ya later Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he and Hinata headed in the direction of their class. Sakura waved goodbye and looked at her map. She looked up at the hall and turned towards another hallway. She walked down a few more hallways and found her next class. English with Kakashi-sensei. She entered the room with a minute before the late bell. She found an empty seat and sat down pulling her sketch pad out. She had been drawing a simple cherry blossom and she decided to add some background detail to the picture while she waited. Other students filed in the room but she kept her concentration on her drawing. She heard someone sit beside her but didn't look up, she was very determined to finish this drawing soon. She reached into her bag for colored pencils when the bell rang. Everyone continued talking since the teacher had yet to arrive and Sakura started adding color to the picture.

"SASUKE!" a voice screeched and broke Sakura's concentration causing her to look up at the source of the noise. It was the girl Sakura ran into on the way to school. 'Crap she's in my class?' Sakura thought. The girl made her way down the aisle towards Sakura. 'Oh shit is she going to hit me or something?' Sakura thought to herself. But when the girl stopped she turned to the guy who was sitting next to Sakura. Sakura hadn't noticed him at first. She couldn't get a good look the guy because the angry redhead was blocking her view.

"Sasuke why didn't you walk with me to class?" the red haired girl pouted.

"Karin I told you already, it takes too long to walk from my class all the way to your class and then here, we'd be late," a low cool voice responded.

"Hmph!" Karin said crossing her arms looking annoyed.

"Don't be like that," Sasuke said sounding equally annoyed. Karin sighed and then turned around facing Sakura.

"You, get up!" she said pointing to Sakura.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked surprised.

"You heard me! I want to sit nest to MY boyfriend, and you're in my seat," Karin said. Sakura didn't know what else to do except gather her things and move. She didn't want to cause trouble. She put her stuff in her backpack and got up to move to the back of the class when Karin stuck her foot out and tripped Sakura who fell flat on her face.

"That's for running into me on the sidewalk earlier!" Karin hissed at Sakura. Sakura's face was so pink it matched her hair.

"Karin that's not cool," a voice said from above Sakura. It was Sasuke speaking, and he looked at Sakura. Sakura's stomach did a somersault. He was gorgeous, raven hair that was messy in all the right places and onyx eyes that stood out from his pale porcelain skin. Sakura had to remind herself to breathe. She hurriedly got up and went to the back of the classroom just as the teacher walked in.

"Hello, sorry I'm late," the teacher started but Sakura wasn't listening. She was too busy staring at Sasuke. Something about those eyes inspired Sakura and she pulled out her sketchpad and started drawing. She spent the whole hour drawing instead of listening to Kakashi-sensei. She had just started shading in the picture when the bell rang ending her second class. She packed her things and looked at her map to find her next class. She was excited to see Naruto and Hinata again. She walked down two halls towards her next class, and her friends.

* * *

**So here is chapter one, pretty boring if you ask me but it will get better, I swear. This is my first fanfiction so I would like some feed back, and yeah I'll try to update soon.**

**-SW**


	2. knife fights and the unedible

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**So yeah here's chapter 2. Enjoy!**

* * *

Two things happened to Sakura on her way to her third hour. The first thing was she was lost on her way to her class and ended up being late. The second thing was her encounter with a green jumpsuit clad teacher whom was walking on his hands through the empty hallways. He yelled something at her along the lines of 'springtime youth' and then nearly kicked her in the face when he tried to point her in the right direction towards her classroom. She finally found the right classroom and walked in, all eyes on her.

"Ah, you must be Sakura Haruno," the teacher said smiling. He was tan and had a scar across his nose; Sakura wondered how he got it and then tried picturing him in a knife fight. Judging by the way the teacher smiled and acted she shook that idea out of her head, knowing he is too gentle to be in a knife fight. "I'm Iruka-sensei, why don't you find a seat so we can get started," he said still smiling. 'Yeah, definitely not a knife fight' Sakura thought as she walked over to her seat by a window. She sat down and pulled out her books, unlike Asuma-sensei, Iruka-sensei went right to work on the first section.

* * *

Sakura POV

I was busy actually taking notes when something hit me in the head. Naruto was sitting two seats in front of me and apparently threw the balled up piece of paper at me, well my head. I only knew it was from him because he was waving to me and mouthing the words 'OPEN' to me. I opened the ball of paper and realized it was a note.

'_What's with the scar on his face? Knife fight?'_ his note said.

'**Nah, I don't think he could last in a knife fight, he seems too…happy? And kind?' **I wrote back. After throwing it back to Naruto, I continued taking notes. When Iruka-sensei turned his back again the note came soaring back onto my desk.

'_It's an act. Definitely a knife fight. Maybe he's secretly a ninja.'_ A ninja? Really?

'**I doubt he's a ninja.'**

'_You're right…he's a ninja _assassin.' I decided to humor Naruto since I was bored and already knew how to do the lesson Iruka-sensei was teaching.

'**NO! Obviously he's a secret agent and he got his scar fighting an evil mastermind who had a blade for a hand….Duh.'**

'_Pshhhh no way! It way more like he fought against wolverine!'_

'**If it was wolverine he'd have 3 scars.. smart one'**

'_Obviously he's wearing make-up and is covering the other two.'_

'**Make-up? He doesn't seem like the type who would own make-up.'**

'_Maybe its some weird fetish he has He seems kind of girly, he way too happy?'_

'**Where do you come up with this stuff?'**

'_My head? Why?'_

'**You need to get it checked….'**

'_All of my friends say that…by the way do you like ramen?' _He is so random, but he is amusing. Our note continued like that for a while until Naruto handed a note to Hinata who sat two rows over from him. Hinata read it then scribbled something on it but instead of passing it back to Naruto she threw it to the blonde girl behind me. I heard her unfold the note and scribble something a moment later. She then threw it to Naruto, who read it and smiled. I couldn't help but wonder what the three of them were talking about. Iruka-sensei assigned homework just before the bell rang. Really? Who assigns homework on the first day? I got up from my seat and Hinata walked over to me while I rummaged through my backpack.

"W-would you l-like to s-sit w-with us at lunch S-sakura?" she asked quietly. I was shocked, and overjoyed, my first day and someone wanted to sit with me.

"Sure!" I said excitedly! The blonde girl behind me joined in on our conversation.

"We better hurry and get a big table before everyone else!" she said before hitting a guy with a ponytail that had slept through the bell on the head, "come one lazy ass lets go!" He looked up and glared at her "Troublesome," he mumbled as we all headed towards the cafeteria, "and I have a name you know."

"Whatever Shikamaru," the blonde-haired woman responded as we walked through the sea of hungry teenagers all trying to make their way to the cafeteria.

* * *

No longer Sakura's POV

They walked into the bustling cafeteria and surveyed the room. It was the blonde girl who spotted an unoccupied table large enough to hold everyone; apparently, more of their friends were going to join later. They all quickly ran over to it and claimed their seats just as another group tried to claim the table. Hinata and Shikamaru stayed at the table while Sakura, the blonde, and Naruto went to the lunch line.

"By the way I never properly introduced myself, I'm Ino," Ino said smiling at Sakura.

"Sakura," Sakura said. She was eyeing a strange colored Jell-O debating if it was edible or not. Naruto was ahead of them and was arguing with the lunch lady over not having ramen. Ino laughed and rolled her eyes. "As long as I've known Naruto he's only had one true love, and that's ramen."

"How long have you known Naruto?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Hmmm, let me think about that," Ino said deep in thought, "geez, probably since kindergarten."

"Really! That long?" Sakura asked amazed.

"Yeah, I've known Hinata, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke that long too, but we really didn't start hanging out til around sixth grade, that's pretty much when our crew became official."

"You're friends with Sasuke too?" Sakura asked surprised, she and Ino paid for their food and were walking back to the table; Naruto was already sitting and complaining he had to eat pizza instead of Ramen. Sakura had just sat down next to Ino when a wild-eyed boy with messy brown hair came bounding over to the table and took the seat on the other side of Sakura.

"The dog food I make for Akamaru tastes better than this stuff," the boy said holding up what looked like meatloaf.

"How would you know what dog food tastes like Kiba?" Ino asked smirking.

"Obviously he eats it too," Naruto piped in laughing.

"I do not!" protested Kiba giving Naruto a glare.

"Tomorrow I'll pack IAMs for you," Ino giggled.

"Not cool guys!" Kiba yelled while laughing, he turned and finally noticed Sakura who was also laughing along with the rest of them. "Hey who are you?" he bluntly asked. Sakura stiffened as he leaned in and sniffed her.

"Kiba stop being a creep and stop sniffing her, its weird," Naruto said with his mouth full of pizza.

"Sorry, I'm Kiba and you are?" he said grinning. Sakura noticed his canine teeth were more fang-like than anyone's she had ever seen.

"I'm Sakura," Sakura answered politely. Kiba was about to say something else when Sasuke sauntered over to the table.

"TEME! It's about time you showed!" Naruto yelled with a mouth still full of pizza.

"I'm here now Dobe," Sasuke said monotonously. His eyes quickly glanced at Sakura who turned away when they made eye contact. He sat down next to Naruto directly across the table from Sakura and did not bother introducing himself. He turned towards Naruto who was now choking on the pizza he stuffed in his mouth.

"Baka," he muttered and punched Naruto in the gut causing Naruto to spit out the pizza. The girls all made disgusted faces while Naruto threw his napkin over the chewed up food.

"You're nasty Naruto, learn to chew," Ino said pushing her food away clearly from a loss of appetite. Sakura wasn't as hungry either, not only because of Naruto, but because the food was gross. She's packing her own lunch from now on she decided.

"Sasuke!" a loud shrill voice called out from across the cafeteria. There stood Karin surveying the cafeteria. Her gaze quickly caught sight of the back of Sasuke's hair and she made a beeline towards their table. Everyone groaned but Sakura, Sasuke just closed his eyes as Karin yelled his name once more in an attempt to get his attention.

"Oh great, your girlfriend," Naruto grumbled suddenly interested in playing with the green beans on his tray.

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I thought you had better taste," Ino said, the disgust could be easily heard in her voice. Sasuke just sat and glared at her.

"Sasuke," Karin said when she finally reached the table, "I was calling for you, didn't you hear me?" Sasuke sighs and turns around to face her. She bends down and kisses him passionately clearly enjoying it. Sasuke quickly breaks away. Karin just blinks at him.

"Karin, I told you not in public," Sasuke said harshly. Karin pouted and "hmphed," while everyone rolled their eyes at the previous awkward display.

"Sasuke babe," Karin whined, "why are you sitting here? Come sit with me and my friends." Sakura noticed everyone getting annoyed, especially Naruto and Sasuke.

"Karin, I want to sit with my friends," Sasuke said, "I'll sit with you tomorrow."

"Sasuke babes please," she begged, her eyes were filling with pleading tears. Sasuke sighed. "Alright, fine I'll go sit with your friends," he said getting up and taking Karin's hand. They started walking away but Karin quickly turned around and gave them a face, earning her the finger form Naruto and Ino.

"I hate her," Ino said as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Me too," Naruto said and everyone on the table agreed.

"She tripped me in my English class," Sakura said quietly, "right in front of Sasuke; she made me switch desks with her." Everyone just looked at her.

"W-what did S-Sasuke do?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing," Sakura answered quietly.

"That jerk," Kiba growled, "ever since he started dating that bitch he's done nothing but ignore us."

"Frankly, as long as I don't have to deal with her, I don't care if he dates her," Shikamaru said, his voice full of boredom.

"Why do you all hate her?" Sakura asked. She new the girl was annoying but these people seriously had a thing against her.

"There's a lot of reasons why Sakura," Ino started, Sakura could see the hatred brewing in her eyes.

"She's a bully for one thing," Naruto said looking over at Hinata who was suddenly interested in her lap.

"She's always hated Ino and Hinata for being friends with Sasuke," Kiba added in, "every girl has had a crush on him since Kindergarten, and she got jealous over those two."

"I could handle her bullying because my first instinct is to retaliate, whenever she tried something on me I'd do something harsher to that bitch," Ino said clenching her fist clearly remembering some of the horrible things Karin did, "it wasn't anything super harmful, just trying to embarrass in front of Sasuke."

"Then one day she went too far," Shikamaru said, he too was glancing at Hinata. She held a pained look on her face as if attempting not to relive a memory. Sakura could tell this was making her uncomfortable and apparently Ino could too so she quickly changed the subject.

"All in all, we don't like her, and wish Sasuke would dump her," Ino quickly said.

"Well, why does he date her if she did something so horrible to Hinata?" Sakura asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"We're not really sure, apparently they ended up going to some camp together over the summer and came back dating," Kiba scoffed. Sakura turned towards Hinata.

"How do you feel about this?" she asked.

"Me? O-oh it's n-no big d-deal, i-it was a few years a-ago, I-I'm okay n-now," Hinata stuttered, but it was obvious Hinata felt hurt by Sasuke's betrayal.

"Even though he's dating that harpy, he's still a good friend to us," Naruto added, "we can't disown him just for going through some kind of brain defection that causes him to date that beast, he'll come to his sense eventually. Hopefully soon." Just then, the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

**Sooo yeah it's kind of a slow beginning I'm going to try to update more often. Please review, I do like hearing how I can improve on these. But please a review like 'This story sucks' is not helpful. At all. Really.** **If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that. So yeah thanks a bunch!**

**-SW**


	3. Creative Studies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. But I don't.**

* * *

Naruto and Sakura walked to their fourth hour class together talking about Sakura's old life.

"So you lived in Suna? Really?" Naruto asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, why?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know they just seem kind of…tougher than most people?" Naruto stated, pondering over his choice of words.

"Well yeah they are a bit tough their, but why do you seem so surprised?" Sakura asked while glancing at the room numbers of the doors they passed as they both pushed their way through the bustling halls making sure they did not miss their classroom.

"But you're so nice!" Naruto exclaimed pointing at Sakura accusingly. Sakura eyed him for a second and then spoke.

"Being nice and being tough are two different things." Naruto shuddered at the way she phrased that. Sakura turned away from Naruto and spotter their classroom.

"There's our class!" she said pointing to the last door of the hallway. They quickly made their way towards it and entered.

A few students were already sitting at their desks with bored expressions, obviously tired from having to get up early for the first time in three months. Sakura felt pretty much the same way they looked, having spent the entire night before fretting over her first day causing her to go to bed at an ungodly hour. _Oh the joys of the first day of class. _Sakura thought. She and Naruto made their way to a long table stationed in the back of the room. They had just set their bags down when Sasuke strolled into the room with the same expression he always wore on his face. Annoyed.

"Teme over here we saved you a seat!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke noticed their presence. He stalked over to them ignoring the stares of the once bored looking girls that were now drooling over the dark haired student. He took the open seat next to Sakura. Sakura froze for a second. Sasuke's essence flat out intimidated her. It also didn't help that she got all flustered whenever she come in contact with an extremely attractive boy. A double whammy for Sakura. She was sure she'd pass out in a moment.

"Hey Sasuke this is Sakura, you know the one Karin pushed in your English class," Naruto stated giving his friend a dirty look.

"Hn, I'm Sasuke," he said to Sakura while glaring at Naruto.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke," Sakura said smiling. She was hoping he couldn't notice how nervous she was. Talking to Naruto was so easy, he was a happy go lucky kind of guy, so carefree, and Sasuke from what she's seen wasn't. He seemed very serious and critical. _How the hell did these two become friends? _ Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door slamming shut. The three of them looked to the front of the class and there stood a short pudgy man with glasses too small for his face. The man had a very evident bald spot on his head that was surrounded by wild untamed gray hair, he was wearing a bowtie and a very unflattering sweater vest that looked like it had not seen daylight since the early 1900s, and slacks. He surveyed the room with a look of disapproval. Minutes had passed when finally the man's scowl turned into a bright warm smile. "Good morning class! I am Hiro-sensei your Creative Studies teacher!" he said in a loud, joyous tone. _Bipolar much? _Sakura thought. Hiro-sensei wrote his name in large obnoxious letters on the bored. "First things first," Hiro-sensi began, "This semester we will immerse ourselves several different branches of the arts. We will start out by studying Shakespeare, and then move onto poetry. After that, we will take a look at some great works of literature. Finally in the last few weeks of the semester we will take everything we learned and observed from our lessons and dabble in creative writing of your own. Grading will be based off participation for the most part, but since this is a school, I do have to give you written tests that will account for half of your grades. Simple as that." He managed to sum up an entire syllabus in a few sentences. He didn't even pass out a syllabus for that matter; he was very straightforward about this class. He looked around the room waiting for questions but none came. "Alright no questions? Good, let's start the first lesson." He started rummaging through is cabinet and pulled out a box of blindfolds. "This class will consist of plenty of group projects, everyone will be assigned to a group of three, and these will be your partners for the semester. So I'm going to have you all bond with your groups by participating in a trust exercise." Everyone was staring at the blindfolds he held in his hand. _This will be good,_ Sakura thought.

"All right now you three will be partners," he said handing a blindfold to a group of students at the front of the classroom. He continued passing out blindfolds and assigning groups when he finally came to the last three students in the back of the classroom. "And finally you three will be partners," he said to Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto cheered Sasuke had a slight smirk on his face evidently pleased with his group, and Sakura let out a small sigh of relief happy she was with someone she knew.

"Okay so for this exercise you will all take turns being blindfolded while the other two guide you through the hallways. You have to trust that your partners won't let you get in harms way." Hiro-sensei said. All the students looked rather nervous yet excited. _This will be fun._

* * *

Naruto volunteered to be the first one blindfolded. The other students were spacing out throughout the entire school, and Hiro-sensei was wandering the halls observing everyone. "Okay now walk three more steps and turn left," Sakura instructed. Naruto listened to Sakura as he blindly navigated his way through the halls. They had successfully guided him through three hallways. Sasuke tapped Sakura on the shoulder, she turned to face him and he pointed down the hall with a mischievous smile curled on his lips. Sakura turned to look at what he was pointing at and noticed a bathroom. A _girl's _bathroom. Sakura smiled evilly excited about what she and Sasuke were about to do. _This is TOO good!_

"Okay Naruto keep going forward, just like that," Sasuke instructed, not giving any indication that he was up to no good. Sakura quietly ran ahead to the bathroom and silently opened the door.

"Stop!" Sasuke said as soon as Naruto came parallel to the door, "now, turn to your right and walk forward." Naruto did as he was told, walking straight into the opened doorway of the girl's bathroom. Sakura struggled to contain her laughter. Naruto went further into the bathroom when suddenly shrieks of terror echoed from inside the bathroom, along with Naruto's screaming. "Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- I couldn't see!" Naruto said attempting to justify his actions to the girls that happened to be in the bathroom. Very colorful words could be heard from the bathroom along with a yelps from Naruto whom was obviously feeling the wrath of the girls he walked in on. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't take it any more, Sasuke was chuckling a hardy laugh, and Sakura was clenching her stomach as she laughed hysterically. Naruto ran out, blindfold in hand pointing at the two of them. He as covered in newly inflicted bruises.

"What the hell you jackasses?" he asked irritated.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said wiping away tears from her eyes, "it was just too funny, we had to do it."

"Stop crying about it dobe, you would've done the same thing to me," Sasuke said still smirking. Naruto's anger simmered down and he started chuckling too.

"Yeah, I would've, but those girls wouldn't have beat you with their textbooks," Naruto said rubbing his arm, "they probably would've taken advantage of the situation and –" Naruto cut off by Sasuke's swat to the back of his head.

"Alright Sakura want to go next?" Sasuke asked after he shit Naruto up.

"Uh…sure," Sakura said cautiously, Naruto tied the blindfold around her head and then began leading her. Sakura didn't trust them.

* * *

"Okay turn right here, and keep walking," Naruto instructed. So far, Naruto let her run into a pole and an open door. Sakura was not happy. It's her first day, she had managed to run into someone, and fall on her ass, twice, was tripped, run into a pole blindfolded and run into an open door blindfolded. She had never been this clumsy before. To top that all off Sasuke didn't bother helping her. _I bet that jerk is enjoying watching me run into awkwardly out of place objects. _Naruto must have gotten bored because he started talking to Sasuke about soccer instead of properly guiding Sakura. Apparently, Naruto plays for the school's junior varsity team along with Kiba and was talking about the upcoming games. Not paying attention to where they were leading Sakura, a staircase to the basement opened up and before she knew it, Sakura had tripped and started to fall. Sakura felt her foot miss the ground and fell forward. She braced herself for impact when two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind her. She then noticed the presence of a warm body on her back, holding her steady.

"Naruto you dumbass look where you led her, she could've been seriously injured!" Sasuke yelled to his blonde-haired friend. Sakura felt the heat of his breath on the back of her neck. She was frozen, partly from nearly falling, and partly from the fact that an extremely hot guy still was holding her safely in his arms. Her heart fluttered. Scratch that it did not flutter it took of like a racecar.

"Why didn't _you _watch where she was going Teme?" Naruto retorted clearly not wanting all the blame. Sasuke released Sakura from his grasp away form the staircase. Sakura took off her blindfold and shakily handed it to Sasuke. _Who the hell would put a staircase there? It's so out of place. _ "Your turn," she managed to spit out. Sasuke took the blindfold and tied it around his head, and then he crossed his arms and stood in a bored demeanor.

"Alright Teme turn around and walk!" Naruto ordered. Sasuke did as he was told They walked away from the out of place staircase of death. They turned down a few halls and ran into Hiro-sensei.

"So how we doing? Any trust issues?" he asked eyeing the three of them. Sasuke was still blindfolded.

"They led me into the girl's bathroom." Naruto stated.

"I ran into a pole, a door, and nearly fell down a flight of stairs." Sakura said slightly irritated.

"I'm still blindfolded." Sasuke said very annoyed, he obviously only enjoyed this exercise when he wasn't the one denied vision. They all turned to look at him—except Sasuke—waiting for a response. Hiro-sensei grinned. "This is going to be a fun semester," he said, and with that he turned and walked away towards another group who's blindfolded victim was about to run into a trophy case.

"Now where do I go Dobe?" Sasuke asked still irritated but with a hint of boredom.

"Turn left," Naruto said but he wasn't paying much attention, he was peering into one of the classrooms and there was Hinata, Kiba, Ino, and Shikamaru all sitting in their English class. Naruto started waving frantically trying to get their attention. Curious, Sakura walked over to Naruto to see why he was violently flailing about. She noticed them also and started waving—not as forceful as Naruto—to them. Hinata was busy scribbling notes, Ino was playing with her hair, Shikamaru was asleep, and Kiba was playing with his pencil. Typical teenagers. It was Kiba that noticed Naruto and Sakura first and became less interested in his pencil and focused his attention on his friends. He waved back and then wrote something on his notebook. He held it up when Kakashi-sensei wasn't looking. 'Why are you out of class? Can I join you?' it read. Kakashi-sensei looked up just as Kiba dropped the notebook back on his desk, "Mr. Inuzuka do you care to explain the difference between a verb and an adverb and how to use them properly in a sentence?"

"Uh…" Kiba started.

"If not then I'd best think you pay less attention to the door and more on the lesson." With that Kiba no longer looked at Naruto and Sakura. The two turned away from the door and started walking down the hall.

"Haha, we got him in trouble, funny right Teme?" Naruto said turning to look at the spot where he'd assumed Sasuke was, "WHERES TEME?"

"Oh no did he wander off?" Sakura wondered worriedly. They lost Sasuke. They lost a BLINDFOLDED Sasuke. He is roaming the school hallways unable to see where he is going and with no one to help him. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and took off down the halls. They couldn't run or else they might get into trouble with the staff roaming the halls. They rounded corner after corner, searched bathrooms and empty classes, they even checked down the stairs in case he had fallen. They couldn't find him. They checked the clock and the class period was almost over, they walked back to their classroom only to find Sasuke sitting at his desk.

"You ditched me so I got bored and came back here," he said glaring at the two of them.

"Technically we didn't ditch," Naruto said earning him an even harsher glare. The rest of the class came chattering back in, all laughing and talking about the funny things that happened to them while blindfolded.

"Alright now that you guys all _trust _each other," he said glancing over at the group of three in the back, "Tomorrow we can officially start on Shakespeare!" With that the bell rang.

* * *

**It's come to my attention that this is still Sakura's first day...Next chapter will finish it up, I don't want it to take too long. Oh about the blindfold thing, I actually did that in a theatre class, it was fun as hell! Even though my friends let me run into a door, the teacher in that class got quite a shock lol. While I let them run into a pole. XD**

**Anyways.. review if you want. I'll update soon, maybe not this weekend I have a funeral to go to so I will try my best.**

**-SW**


	4. DODGEBALL

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. **

**A/N: My mac and cheese is fucking amazing!**

* * *

Sakura's fifth hour was probably the most boring class she endured all day. Though Sasuke and Ino were in class with her, which made it a little better, Kurenai-sensei was so strict that she did not get a chance to talk with either of them. What made it worse was this class was biology. Sakura hated biology. It's not that she wasn't good at it; it was just never her taste. Sakura sat at her desk staring at the clock, watching the hands tick as minutes passed by slowly. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the bell rang ending the horrific class. Sakura sighed with relief. _Finally, one last class then I'm home free._Even though Sakura was thoroughly enjoying her first day, well most of it, she was ready to go home. Sakura walked out the door, Ino joining her at her side ready for P.E. class. Sasuke walked ahead, disregarding the two girls.

The green jumpsuit clad teacher that nearly kicked Sakura's face earlier that day just so happened to be the gym class teacher—Gai-sensei. Sakura was huddled on the bleachers of the gym with the entire group—Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Kiba—awaiting the start of the start of the class. Sakura wondered how they all managed to get the same class together; she figured they bribed the counselors somehow. Her thoughts were cut short when the overly loud and joyous teacher came strutting into the gym in front of the bleachers exposing himself, in all his jumpsuit glory, to the students. Sakura felt embarrassed for the guy, and it became quite clear she wasn't the only one. Looks that mirrored horror and disbelief surfaced on other student's faces. _This is going to be a long semester,_Sakura thought sighing.

"Hel-loooooo my youthful freshman pupils!" Gai-sensei bellowed to the crowd of slightly disturbed students, "I am Gai-sensei your P.E. teacher! I am here to help ignite the fire to your springtime youth!"

_What is it with this guy and springtime youth?_Sakura thought, remembering him shouting something similar at her in the hallway earlier.

"Now, first things first,"Gai sensei said and he started rattling off aspects of the class and the grading scale, namely all the stuff that the students don't care about. Sakura sat with her legs perched on the bleacher in front of her, her elbows leaning on her thighs while her chin rested in her hands. She stared at the group of her newfound friends that sat in front of her. They all seemed different from one another. Hinata, so shy and sweet, Sakura didn't believe this girl had a mean bone in her body, she also wondered what Karin could have done to this girl to make everyone hate her so much. Then there was Naruto, Naruto was always cheery and loud, Sakura could tell he got on people's nerves sometimes, but everyone still liked him anyway. Ino was an outspoken beauty, even though Sakura didn't talk to her a lot that day, but she could tell by the way Ino held herself that she was very confident and spoke her mind, Sakura could tell that Ino knew she was pretty, and wasn't afraid to flaunt it. Then there is Kiba, Sakura didn't know what to think about Kiba, he wasn't shy that's for sure, he seemed very friendly and kind, but something about his eyes made him seem like he had a wild side. Then there was Shikamaru. _He's just lazy._ Sakura thought to herself. Lastly, there was Sasuke. When she first met him after Karin had tripped her, she thought he was just cold and didn't care for anyone else's well-being but his own, and maybe his girlfriend's. Then she learned in the trust exercises, that he could be funny and that he did seem to care about people. He was so confusing. But then again, she just met him a few hours ago. She just met _all _of them a few hours ago, and realized her judgments could be wrong.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Gai-sensei's shouting. "Now my youthful students! Enough of me lecturing, we have fifteen minutes left for class and that means one thing, DODGEBALL!"

Sakura, Kiba, and Naruto cheered the instant those words left his mouth. Sakura _loved_ dodge ball. The rest of them looked at the three cheery students somewhat annoyed, but still managed to smirk in amusement. _This will be fun._

* * *

The entire class split into two teams of fifteen, including the group. Sasuke, Ino, Kiba, and Hinata were placed on one side, and Sakura, Naruto and Shikamaru on the other. Twelve balls were placed in the center of the court, Sakura and Naruto were in their ready stances waiting for Gai-sensei to blow his whistle, Shikamaru was somewhere behind them hoping to avoid physical activity. Next to Sakura a girl with two buns on either side of her head was ready too, she looked determined and Sakura hoped she was as serious about this game as she looked. On the other side of the girl there was a boy with an awkward bowl cut and huge eyebrows staring at Sakura.

"You there, with the pink hair, I will protect such a lovely creature from the fury of Styrofoam balls hurtling towards us!" He proclaimed when he noticed Sakura looking at him.

"Umm… that's okay, I can handle them," she said turning back to face the opponents. She didn't bother to see the look on his face when she said that. Standing across the gym were her other friends, Kiba looked ready to go, so did Ino. Sasuke stood off to the side, but he looked prepared as well. Then there was Hinata, she was standing behind Kiba and Ino, probably for protection.

"All right, everyone know the rules, if you get hit you're out, if someone catches your ball your out, no going over the line, and if you hit the backboard you teammates who were out get to come back into the game!" Gai-sensei yelled, "On my whistle!"

The whistle blew and chaos ensued. Naruto, Sakura, the girl with buns, and three other students on their team grabbed some of the balls before immediately backing up away from the line. Sasuke, Kiba, and a few others managed to grab the remaining ones before retreating towards their teammates. Balls went flying across the gym. Two people from Sakura's team were already out, and one from the opposing side got out. Sakura grabbed a ball that just landed on her side and launched it towards Ino. It missed, but Ino caught it on a bounce and delivered it right back at Sakura. Sakura was ready to catch it, but then two large eyebrows moved in between Sakura and the ball. Instead of catching it, he used the ball he had in his hands to repel the one coming at them. "I will protect you!" he cried. Sakura rolled her eyes and ran towards another ball. She noted that Naruto had two and was aiming straight for Kiba, Shikamaru was out, so was Hinata, the girl with the buns was feverishly catapulting one after another at the opposing side. She hit Ino. Ino looked mad but walked off the court. Sakura didn't realize how in such a short time so many people were out. She still had six on her team, while the other had nine. Sakura grabbed a ball and beamed it at some unsuspecting kid who had his back momentarily turned. She punched the air in triumph but her victory cheer was cut short by a ball soaring past her right ear. It missed, but barely. Sakura looked around to see who threw that and saw Sasuke smirking ever so slightly while producing another ball from behind his back, which he pitched at Sakura once more. It was too fast for Sakura to catch so she quickly ducked. She stood back up and glared at Sasuke. _Oh, it's on! _Sakura grabbed two balls and launched them one after another at Sasuke. He ran dodging both, and picked up another one and chucked it in Sakura's direction. She dodged again. Naruto yelped and Sakura looked over at him, he was out. Kiba had gotten him. Bushy brows was out too. Sakura, the girl with buns, and one other boy were the last standing on their team; the other team still had five members including Sasuke and Kiba. The boy on Sakura's team threw the ball and hit a girl on the opposing side. As she walked off another girl threw a ball that Sakura caught. Three to three. Kiba threw the ball and it missed, the girl with buns threw a ball at Kiba that also missed. Sasuke threw the ball at the boy on Sakura's team and hit him. The girl with buns caught the other boy on the opposite side's ball. Sakura and Sasuke both threw a ball at each other, and coincidentally caught each other's ball. They both looked at Gai-sensei.

"Both of you are out!"

Sakura couldn't believe it. They both got out. How stupid. It was down to the girl and Kiba.

"Go Tenten!" the boy with the eyebrows yelled. Tenten had two balls in her hand, Kiba the same. They both stood there watching each other with intent. It was Kiba who threw the first ball, Tenten slid to her left dodging it, as soon as it passed her she released her ball, sending it full force in Kiba's direction. Kiba quickly dropped to the ground; his mistake because as soon as he did Tenten hurled her last ball full force at Kiba and hit his back. Kiba was out. Tenten won. "YEAH!" Everyone from Tenten's team yelled jubilantly while congratulating their victor. Sakura and Naruto joined in, even Shikamaru smiled at the victory that was just bestowed upon them.

"Now that's what I call the POWER OF YOUTH!" Gai-sensei yelled animatedly while tears of joy streamed down his face, "Now, hit the showers my young bearers of youth, class is over!" With that, they all went to their locker rooms to change.

* * *

Sakura was fixing the buttons on her blouse when Tenten came up to her.

"You did great out there! We make a good team!" Tenten smiled at Sakura.

"Thanks! You did an amazing job too!" Sakura replied to Tenten. Tenten smiled and them turned around and left.

"Hey Sakura," Ino said, she was already dressed and was now brushing her long blonde hair into another ponytail, "this weekend I'm having a pool party, want to come?"

"Really?" was the only thing Sakura could ask she pulled on her sweater and grabbed her brush out of her bag.

"Of course!" Ino replied as she finished tying her hair up. She turned back to the mirror to apply some lip-gloss. Sakura strode up next to her and start brushing her own hair.

"I'd love to come, except I don't know if I have a bathing suit, I still haven't completely unpacked," Sakura said glancing at Ino.

"How about tomorrow we go shopping after school?" Ino asked, "I can't today because I have to work at my parent's flower shop, but I'm free tomorrow, Hinata is too!" Hinata appeared next to the girls smiling.

"Sure tomorrow then!" Sakura said. The bell rang which meant the end of school. The girls gathered their things and left the locker room. Outside in the hall they found Kiba, Naruto and the guy with the eyebrows all standing around in soccer gear.

"Hey girls! Want to watch us practice?" Naruto shouted to them as they walked by.

"I have work!" Ino yelled back

"I-I have t-to b-be home r-right after s-school," Hinata stuttered out.

"I have to finish unpacking," Sakura, said giving an apologetic smile.

"That's okay maybe next time!" Naruto said, and then he and the two boys ran out the door down the hall, which led to the fields.

"I-I have t-to go m-meet N-Neji," Hinata said and waved goodbye to the other two girls before heading off in a different direction.

"Who is Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Her cousin, he walks her home," Ino said. The girls said their goodbyes as Ino kept walking towards the front of the school while Sakura went to her locker to grab her math book. She walked down the halls and left the school. She had survived her first day at Konahogakure High School. Now let's see if she can survive a whole year.

Sakura walked passed the shops that led to her house thinking about the day she had so far. It was…weird, to say the least. Yet enjoyable all the same, well most of it, she already disliked Karin. Not as much as everyone else however. She still wondered what Karin could have done to poor Hinata. Sakura walked up her lawn, opened the large brown door, and then entered her house.

"Mom, I'm home!" Sakura shouted, her mother has not started her new job yet. After Sakura's parents decided to get divorced, her mom transferred positions in her company and moved her and Sakura to Konoha, an hour and a half away from her dad. It was a nasty divorce, and Sakura was caught in the middle of it. She didn't enjoy having to pack up and leave just before the school year, but now that she has made some friends, she hoping this year will not be as bad.

Sakura's mom came skipping down the steps in sweatpants, a loose v-neck and her pink hair in a loose ponytail. Her mother was young, in her mid-thirties, and looked just like Sakura except for her eyes; her eyes were grey while Sakura inherited sea green eyes from her father. In fact, people though her and Sakura were sisters most of the time.

"How was your day sweetie?" her mom asked sitting down at the dining room table. Sakura set her stuff on the ground and walked to the refrigerator to grab a glass of raspberry iced tea.

"Interesting, very interesting," Sakura replied pouring the iced tea into two glasses.

"Make any friends?" her mother asked, graciously accepting the tea Sakura just poured. Sakura sat down across from her mother.

"Actually yes, I made a few friends; they seem very nice and even invited me to a pool party this weekend!" Sakura replied happily.

"Oh honey that's great!" her mother exclaimed, "I told you this move wouldn't be so bad!"

Sakura nodded not wanting to talk about the divorce. She missed her dad dearly, and decided she would have to call him this week. "Well I'm going up to do homework," Sakura said hoisting her messenger bag onto her shoulder and grabbing her iced tea.

"Okay honey, I have to finish unpacking for the living room," her mother said.

"I'll help you when I'm done!" Sakura called back, she was already up the stairs.

Sakura still had not finished unpacking her room. She had her bed, her dresser and a desk set up, but no posters had been taped to the wall, she had not put out her photographs of her family and friends, and she had yet to even attempt to organize her closet, which right now consisted of four boxes of clothes. Sakura quickly rushed through her math homework. It was too easy; of course, Sakura had always been good at math. After she finished she didn't feel like helping her mother unpack, so she grabbed her laptop from off the top of her dresser and sat at her desk. She checked her e-mails and found one from her cousin Temari.

_WindScythe99: Hey cousin! How was your first day of school? It was weird not having any classes with you! Hope all is well!_

Sakura read this and quickly typed up a response.

**CherryBlossom01: Temari! School was fine! However, I did have a run in with a mean girl, but I made friends! I was so scared no one would like me, oh and I met a cute boy!**

Temari responded within a minute, apparently, she was on line.

_WindScythe99: I'll beat that bitch, I'm glad you made friends, why wouldn't anyone like you, you're awesome! And ooooooh tell me about this boy ;)_

**CherryBlossom01: Haha, his name is Sasuke, hes… just gorgeous, kinda dark and mysterious. He always looks annoyed though. Oh and he's dating that mean girl.**

_WindScythe99: Sounds like a cliché high school love story… XD_

**CherryBlossom01: Lol nooooooo! I'm not getting mixed up in that, I'll give him credit for his looks, but idk, he doesn't seem to care much for anyone. Even though he did save me from falling down stairs today lol.**

_WindScythe99: OMG! Already with the heroics! Yeah this is cliché. Lol. Well I gotta go, Gaara wants to go get food. Keep me updated on this whole Heroic Sasuke dating mean bitch high school cliché thing! TTYL!_

**CherryBlossom01: You're right it is cliché, lol I'll keep you updated! TTYL oh and tell Gaara and Kankuro I say Hi!**

_WindScythe99: Will do! :]_

_WindScythe99 has signed off_

Sakura stared at the laptop screen pondering the previous conversation and then shut it off. What was Temari thinking? Sure Sasuke was good looking, and even helped her before she fell down some stairs, but he had a girlfriend, a _terrifying _one at that, and besides, its not like Sasuke liked Sakura or anything, he barely acknowledged her existence. She sighed and went over to her bed. She pulled out her sketchpad and flipped it to two different drawings; the first was a colorful drawing of a cherry blossom that was finished. She then looked at the one she started in English today. There were two ravens, perched upon a branch in the middle of a dark woods, none of the trees had leaves on them, and the full moon was barely visible in the background. It was an ominous sketch Sakura realized. She decided to finish shading it in.

About a half hour later, the sketch was complete, and she had finished the cherry blossom one. She ran downstairs and rummaged through a few drawers not finding what she was looking for. "Mom where is the tape?" Sakura called out hoping her mom could hear her wherever she was in the house. "The small box at the foot of the staircase!" he mother called back. Sakura rummaged through the small box and found the tape. She ran back to her room and hung her drawings over her desk. She stood their admiring her art when she heard "Sakura! Dinner is ready!" with that Sakura raced out of her room to join her mother.

* * *

**Soo thats chapter 4. Review if you want, blah bah yada yada yada. OH so sorry for not updating sooner! I swear I'll start updating more frequently, it was just a long week between a funeral/memorial, Cedar point, work, house parties, and vandalizing my friend's cars with sticky notes and window markers D**

**anyways, for those who actually enjoy this story. Thank you. you are saints! :)**

**-SW**


	5. A Shakesperean trip to the mall

The next day rolled around, and Sakura wasn't as nervous about school as she was the previous day. She got out of bed, quickly brushed her hair and teeth and threw on her uniform. She ate a quick breakfast and then headed out the door to school. When she arrived at school, she went straight to her locker to grab her books and then headed to her first hour. She met Naruto and Hinata outside the classroom, "Hey guys!" she said very chipper. "Hey Sakura!" they both replied in unison. The three freshmen entered the class and made their way to their seats. Asuma-sensei walked in just as the bell rang, thus beginning first hour.

The first three hours flew by for Sakura. She actually learned history in History class today, she steered clear of Sasuke and Karin, and actually took notes in math today. Lunch came sooner than expected and Sakura approached the cafeteria with her newfound friends. Sakura—remembering yesterday's lunch—packed her own today and sat down at the table with Hinata and Shikamaru while Ino, Kiba, and Naruto went and bought their lunch.

"So Hinata are we still going shopping today with Ino?" Sakura asked before taking a bite into her peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"Y-yes w-we were s-still planning on g-going," Hinata replied she was playing with the pasta salad she had packed herself. Shikamaru—not paying attention to the girl's conversation—was not eating, he was like usual, napping. Sakura and Hinata started talking about what stores they should go to, and other girlish subjects that Shikamaru took no interest in. The rest of the gang walked over to the table, food in hand, and joined them.

"Looks like Sasuke is really suffering over there," Kiba said pointing over to where Sasuke and Karin were sitting. She was ogling him and talking nonstop about something, while he looked annoyed (like usual) and kept glancing over at their table, clearly wanting to be free of the nagging red headed harpy and join his friends. Everyone smiled and laughed at the sight.

"So Sakura," Ino started to say while she poured dressing onto her salad, "After school do you want to go to the mall or the boutiques down the main street?"

"How about the mall, it has more options," Sakura said.

"You guys are hanging out today? Man, I wish I didn't soccer practice today," Naruto pouted while eating his pizza.

"Really Naruto? Do you really want to go shopping for bathing suits?" Kiba asked, "You know they're going to be all 'ooh I look soooo cute in this OMG a purse!'" Kiba mimicked in a really bad high-pitched girly voice, which earned him glares from the girls. Except Hinata, because you know, she never glares.

"I wouldn't mind, besides," Naruto, said very seriously, "I bet I'd look dead sexy in a bikini."

Everyone turned to look at him with puzzled looks on their faces. Even Shikamaru whom everyone though was asleep looked at him. A few seconds of silence went by and they all broke out in laughter.

"Th-that's the weirdest thing I've EVER heard come out of your mouth Naruto!" Ino laughed, she was wiping tears from her eyes. Sakura held her stomach as she laughed and noticed Sasuke staring at them. He looked even more annoyed that he missed out on something so funny. The rest of their conversation included discussions on which of the boys would look best in a bikini, the pool party, and whether or not Naruto sho0uld actually wear a bikini to the pool party.

"Alright class, today we will be learning about Shakespeare!" Hiro-sensei said to his class. Lunch had ended and Sakura was now sitting in the back of her Creative Studies class with Naruto and Sasuke. "Alright! We are going to play a little game to see how familiar you are with Shakespeare's work. In your groups of three, you will each receive one note card attached to a headband, along with two pieces of paper. The note card has the name of a play written on the front. One person will put their headband on _without_ looking at what is written on the card and hand their partners the sheets of paper, which contain a few quotes from a famous play Shakespeare, wrote. They will have to recite the quotes and the person wearing the headband will have to guess what the play is. As soon as you guess the play or your partners run out of quotes, you will switch and another partner will have to put on his or her headband and so on and so forth. Understand?"

"What if you don't know the play?" Naruto asked.

"You fail." Hiro-sensei said seriously. Everyone looked at the teacher, all of them holding their breaths uncertain if he is serious or not. "Just kidding, you'll just have to become familiar with it for the class that's all.

Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. "Now here are you're plays, no cheating, and have fun with this!" Hiro-sensei said passing out stacks of paper to each student. Sakura's group each got theirs and they all turned to each other.

"Okay, so who's first?" Sakura asked.

"I vote Teme!" Naruto said pointing to Sasuke who looked even more irritated than usual.

"Fine Dobe, I'll go first," Sasuke said, and he hesitantly put on his headband. Naruto laughed and told him how much of an idiot he looked like. Sasuke just glared at them.

"Alright Naruto enough," Sakura laughed as she picked up her sheet of quotes.

"Okay first quote: _I am constant as the northern star, Of whose true-fix'd and resting quality__  
__There is no fellow in the firmament."_

"Julius Caesar," Sasuke stated. He was correct.

"Hey you cheated somehow Teme!" Naruto yelled pointing his finger accusingly at Sasuke.

"How'd you know that Sasuke?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Everyone knows Julius Caesar," he said looking at Sakura, "now, it's your turn."

Sakura put on her headband and handed the boys the quote sheet. They looked it over for a second and then it was Naruto whom finally spoke up. "_O wonder! How many goodly creatures are there here! How beauteous mankind is! O brave new world__  
__That has such people in't!"_

"Umm… Romeo and Juliet?" Sakura asked, that was the only play she knew from Shakespeare. Naruto just shook his head.

"_Why, that's my dainty Ariel! I shall miss thee; But yet thou shalt have freedom. So, so, so."_ Sasuke read of his sheet, when he finished he looked up awaiting Sakura's answer.

"Uh…" Sakura responded, she had no idea what play it was.

Sasuke sighed, "The Tempest."

"Teme! You're not supposed to tell her, she's supposed to guess!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"She was boring me," Sasuke replied. Sakura felt a blush cross her face, she was embarrassed. _Great he thinks I'm boring, I bet he thinks I'm stupid too. _

"It's your turn Dobe," Sasuke said, but he was looking at Sakura, "Take your headband off, you look stupid with it still on."

"Ouch, Teme be nice to her," Naruto said securing his headband on. Sakura quickly pulled it off her forehead while her blush deepened.

"_Excellent wretch! Perdition catch my soul But I do love thee! and when I love thee not,__  
__Chaos is come again_." Sasuke said to Naruto. Naruto looked like Sasuke had just said something in a foreign language.

"_How poor are they that have not patience! What wound did ever heal but by degrees?__  
__Thou know'st we work by wit, and not by witchcraft; And wit depends on dilatory time." _Sasuke said again. Naruto just shrugged. Sakura feeling a bit mischievous decided to forego her sheet of paper to have some fun and said "Just a small towneth girl living in a lonely world-eth." Naruto stared at her, "Oh this is starting to sound familiar," he said. Sasuke looked at Sakura quizzically, but Sakura just smiled. "She took-eth the midnight's train going anywhere…-eth." It took all her might and willpower to keep her straight face. Luckily, at that moment Sasuke joined in.

"Just a city boy-eth bornith and raised in south Detroit," he said keeping an amazing poker face.

"Detroit? Why would Shakespeare write about Detroit? Was it even around in his days?" Naruto asked.

"It's French, its pronounce De-Trois (Twah)" Sakura said.

"Was Shakespeare French?" Naruto asked

"I don't know does it matter?" Sasuke said, "A Singer in-eth a smoky room…-eth."

"Umm… Macbeth?" Naruto asked, but the other two just shook their heads. Hiro-sensei—who had been listening in on them—walked up to the three. "I don't know if I should be disappointed that you three aren't taking this serious, or that Naruto here doesn't know the lyrics to Don't Stop Believing by Journey," he said shaking his head, but an amused smirk was prominent on his face.

"Wait," Naruto said, "so those were just song lyrics?"

"Yes." All three of them answered. Naruto huffed and turned his back towards them.

"Come on don't be a baby, dobe," Sasuke said.

"We were just goofing around Naruto," Sakura added reassuringly.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Naruto said still not looking at them. Hiro-sensei walked to the front of the class. "Everyone, I assume you have all finished getting to know the different plays. Now if you would, everyone please open to page fourteen and we'll start reading A Midsummer's Night Dream." Everyone groaned and opened their books knowing that the fun part of class had ended.

Biology dragged on and all they did in Gym was ran. Sakura was tired by the time she walked up to her locker to switch her books. After she retrieved her books form her locker, Sakura met Ino and Hinata at the front doors of the school, and the three of them set off to the mall. On the way there, they chitchatted about clothes, the boys, and how much of a nut Gai-sensei was. As soon as they passed through the large archway that led into the mall, Ino dragged them to Pac-Sun.

"Since the season is almost over, the bathing suits should be on clearance or majorly discounted!" Ino squealed as she ran towards the bikinis.

"I-Ino, you already h-have f-five bathing s-suits," Hinata stuttered.

"I know, but I _can't _resist a good deal, I just can't!" Ino replied as she pulled a bright orange bikini off one of the racks, "I'm going to try this on!" She ran into the nearest changing room leaving the other two to find a suit for Sakura. Sakura was browsing through her limited choices when she came across a red two-piece. It was modest, and had too much fabric to be considered a bikini. She was about to show it to Hinata when Ino yelled for them. The two girls walked into the dressing area and Ino came strutting out in her orange bikini. She looked amazing, it wasn't too revealing and the color made her eyes stand out.

"So whaddaya think?" Ino asked as she twirled.

"It looks great! Sakura exclaimed.

"I-I like it a lot I-Ino," Hinata added.

Ino nodded in an agreement as she checked herself out in the mirror. The reflection of Sakura's suit that she was still clutching caught Ino's eye and she turned to face Sakura.

"Try it on," she ordered pointing to the suit.

"But I-" Sakura started, but was cut off by Ino pushing her into a changing room. _Geez, this girl is bossy! _Sakura changed out of her uniform and into the red number. She was feeling self-conscious as she stepped out to show Ino and Hinata.

"You look hot!" Ino practically yelled, a huge smile plastered all over her face as she eyed Sakura, "it really compliments your skin tone, plus the boys will be all over you!"

Sakura blushed and the though of Sasuke crossed her mind, but she quickly shook him out of her head. _NO! He is dating Karin, and even if they broke up it would be too much drama, also Sasuke finds me boring. _She thought. Sakura decided on buying the suit, it beat her old one that was still hidden among the many boxes at home. Her and Ino quickly changed back into their uniforms and went to the cash register to pay for their bathing suits.

"Hinata you're not going to by one," Sakura asked noticing and empty handed Hinata.

"N-no, I already h-have one," Hinata answered. The two girls paid and left the store.

"Where to next ladies?" Ino asked as they walked though the bustling mall of Konoha.

"How about Forever 21?" Sakura suggested.

"Yeah!" Both Ino and Hinata replied in unison.

An hour and a half later, the three girls emerged from the store.

"Man Ino, you sure love clothes!" Sakura said. Ino ended up trying on half of the store, and walked out with three shirts, a new belt, and a skirt.

"A girl can never have too many clothes," Ino said, "A girl should always have choices!"

"H-hey let's go g-grab a b-bite to eat," Hinata said. Sakura was feeling hungry by now. The girls walked into the food court, and decided to share a small pizza. They all sat around a table laughing when something caught Sakura's eye.

"Hey isn't that Karin?" Sakura asked. Ino and Hinata glanced at the direction Sakura was looking in, and sure enough, there she was in all her fire truck red-haired glory, followed by her posse.

"Ew, I can't believe they let her out of her cage," Ino said disgusted, as she turned back to her slice of pizza. Hinata slumped in her chair and looked like she wanted to blend in to it.

"I'm sorry if I'm out of line, what did Karin do to you Hinata?" Sakura asked remembering the conversation from lunch yesterday. Ino looked at Hinata who nodded her head slightly.

"Two years ago, right after summer vacation," Ino started, "Hinata got really sick when school started and was in the hospital for a few weeks. She finally returned three weeks into the school year." Ino paused as if unsure what to say next. "Also, during the summer, Hinata went through a-um a growth spurt, and when she came back, she wore a baggier uniform top to, you know, hide the growth spurt. Karin being the nosy little bitch that she is took notice of this and started a rumor that Hinata didn't really get sick, but instead had her boobs done."

"That's insane!" Sakura said, "Who would ever believe a twelve year old would get their boobs done!"

"That's what most people said, until one day when Hinata was changing in the locker room, Karin took a photo of her undressing, she made copies and hung them around school with the word 'FAKE' written under them all, and that's not the worst part. In the middle of one of classes she paid some kid to go up and grab Hinata and yell 'These are fake!'" Ino looked over at Hinata who was playing with her thumbs in her lap. "It was horrible; I ended up punching that bitch in the face and got suspended. She was lucky Naruto and Shikamaru pulled me off her or else I really would have messed her face up. Anyways, it mortified Hinata, her dad even threatened to stop donating school funds and pull her out he was so mad. Sakura remained silent for a minute.

"What a psychotic bitch, all because you were friends with Sasuke?" Sakura finally said. Hinata only nodded her head.

"There's seriously something wrong with her," Ino said, "I mean if she did that to me I would've just beat the shit out of her, but to Hinata, well that's just low. All over a stupid boy who didn't even notice her. In fact he bitched her out when she did it!"

The though of Sasuke defending Hinata intrigued Sakura.

"I officially hate her," Sakura finally said, "hey what time is it?"

"Uh, after five why?" Ino said looking at her watch.

"I've got to get home," Sakura, said cleaning up her plate and throwing it away.

"D-do y-you want a r-ride?" Hinata asked, "m-my dad is c-coming to pick us u-up."

"No, it's not a far walk from here," Sakura said grabbing her bag. She gave each girl an embrace before saying her final goodbyes and walking out of the mall. Luckily, Karin and her clones were nowhere to be found as Sakura made her way home. Sakura's head was spinning, how could someone do something like that to poor Hinata? How could Sasuke date someone like that? Especially to one of his friends! Sakura entered her house and went upstairs. She turned on her radio and found a good station. A song by Every avenue came on and Sakura decided to finish unpacking before she did her homework.


	6. Pool Party!

Saturday came all to slow for Sakura, when morning rolled around Sakura was beyond excited. Ino had asked her to come over early and help set up for the party. She showered and at her breakfast before changing into the red bathing suit she bought a few days prior. She threw on a black tank top and jean shorts over it. She ran a brush through her long pink hair; not attempting to style it because she knew it would matter after she swam, and brushed her teeth before sliding on her flip flops. By noon she was ready to go. She grabbed her small backpack that contained her towel, sunglasses, and sun block and locked the door behind her. Her mother had gone into work before Sakura had woken up, even though it was Saturday, she needed to settle some things do to because of her transfer. Sakura took off towards Ino's house barely containing her excitement. After ten minutes of walking, Sakura arrived at Ino's house. She stood in front of a yellow two-story house and slowly walked towards the brown door in the front. She suddenly felt nervous, she shouldn't be considering Ino's her friend, hesitantly she reached up and knocked on the door. She waited for a moment before hearing footsteps approach the door. The knob turned and the door swung open revealing a smiling Ino, whom was already wearing her bikini but with a black cover-up skirt to go along with it.

"Hey' you ready to party?" Ino asked jumping up and down with pure excitement.

"Let's party!" Sakura exclaimed punching the air above her head while laughing.

"Well first we have to finish setting up, there's just a few more thing to get done," Ino laughed as she led Sakura into the house. Ino led Sakura down the hall past the living room and a bathroom and into the kitchen. Her kitchen was a very simple looking one, it contained white cupboards and blue tile everywhere, Sakura liked it. In the center of the kitchen was an island covered with assorted chips and dips, uncooked hamburgers and hotdogs along with their buns, plates of freshly cut watermelon, and a plate of cookies and brownies. Definitely party worthy. Behind the counter stood a tall man with long blonde hair similar to Ino's.

"Dad this is Sakura," Ino said gesturing to the pinkette, "Sakura this is my dad."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura," he said smiling while he extended his hand to shake hers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Sakura replied returning the gesture.

"Why don't you two girls go fill the cooler up with refreshments," he suggested.

"Sure thing dad!" Ino said whilst grabbing two cases of soda and heading out the door, "Sakura can you grab the ice and the water?" Sakura nodded and grabbed the pack of water bottles sitting on the ground while Mr. Yamanaka grabbed the ice from the freezer and set it on top of the water in Sakura's arms. Sakura followed Ino outside and over to the side of the house where two coolers were situated. She set her things down and surveyed the yard. She had a pretty decent sized in ground pool that was surrounded by cement. Two glass patio tables had been set up near one side of the pool while a large grill sat on the other end in front of a shed. Four lounging chairs had also been setup, lining one side of the pool, and behind that was all grass.

Sakura proceeded to put ice in each cooler, after that was done; she placed all the water bottles in one, while Ino filled the other with cans of soda.

"All right! Let's go get some tunes!" Ino said jubilantly after they had finished with the coolers, "Sakura what kinds of music do you like?

"Anything really," Sakura shrugged as her blonde friend grabbed her arm and pulled her into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Purple. All Sakura could think was purple. Ino had explained to Sakura days prior that she absolutely, positively _loved _the color purple, and boy she wasn't kidding. The walls to her room were a dark purple, or plum as Ino described it. Her bed spread was lavender colored with pillows that matched her walls. Her vanity that was drowning in all sorts of make-up and hair products was also lavender colored, matching her dresser that was the same color. Sakura had never seen so much purple, and never hoped to again. The other thing that caught Sakura's eye was all the clothes. Ino had an entire walk-in closet full, it was obvious that the drawers in her dresser were filled to capacity and were ready to burst at any moment; she even had stacks of clothes on her bed. Sakura figured she had enough clothes to stock an entire Salvation Army store. She stared in awe of this overly gaudy room while Ino picked up the ipod off of her bed. How she found it under the mass of clothes was beyond Sakura.

"Hey can you grab the speakers and bring them down?" Ino asked already heading towards the door.

"Yeah, sure thing," Sakura said as she unplugged the two large speakers that were on the dresser. She handed Ino the ipod dock and the two girls headed back to the backyard.

It took them only a few minutes to hook up the stereo system.

"Mind if I check out your music?" Sakura asked gesturing to the iPod.

"Have at it," Ino replied, "I'm going to go ask dad if he needs anymore help with anything." With that Ino walked into the house leaving Sakura to flip through the elaborate playlists that made up Ino's iPod. Sakura came to realize that she and Ino shared a similar taste in music; she had a little bit of everything in her iPod. From rap to rock, and pop to country, granted Sakura listened to more of the older bands than Ino did, not to mention classical, which Ino did not listen to at all, Sakura liked Ino's music, so it didn't take long at all for Sakura to come across a song she absolutely adored. She hit play and turned the speakers up.

Blasting through the speakers came the sound of the guitar, followed by the drums. Sakura swayed her entire body to the music, ready to rock out as male voice sang:

_There's a place off Ocean Avenue,  
Where I used to sit and talk with you,  
We were both 16 and it felt so right,  
Sleeping all day, staying up all -  
Night,_

Sakura danced to the music, but unbeknownst to her, Ino had walked back out and smiled as she was amusingly watching Sakura dance.

_There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street,  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet,  
We were both 18, and it felt so right,  
Sleeping all day, staying up all -  
Night,  
Staying up all, night_.

"IF I COULD FIND YOU NOW THINGS WOULD GET BETTER!" Ino sang, or more so yelled, as she jumped on a surprised Sakura who had also started singing.

"WE COULD LEAVE THIS TOWN AND RUN FOREVER!" both of the overzealous girls bellowed, they were both dancing now, "LET YOUR WAVES CRASH DOWN ON ME AND TAKE ME AWAAAY!"

The two girls shouted the entire song and danced and when it finally ended, the two were laughing like maniacs holding onto each other for support. In the midst of the laughter they heard clapping. Looking up they found Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru all standing there clapping with idiotic grins etched onto their faces.

"Nice rendition," Kiba said when he stopped clapping and walked over to the girls.

"You heard us?" Sakura asked as a blush crept across her face.

"We could hear your singing from down the street," Shikamaru said, eyeing the lawn chairs like he was trying to decide which one was the best choice. Both Ino and Sakura were completely red upon hearing this, Sakura looked at her blonde-haired friends and the two girls burst into another round of uncontrollable laughter. The boys stood there, grinning at the sight of the two girls that were laughing like hyenas. Catching her breath, Sakura calmed down enough to properly greet the boys, along with Ino, though both did occasionally sputter out a few giggles.

"Make yourselves comfortable," Ino said with her arms outs, gesturing the entire yard, "my dad is grilling later but if you get hungry there are snacks."

"Have any ramen?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"No, you idiot this is a barbecue, there is no ramen!" Ino said.

"What? No Ramen, I'll starve!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto, you can't live off of ramen forever, it's unhealthy, plus it's not even that good," Ino said with a huff before turning and walking to the house, "I'm going to ask if my dad needs anything!"

"Hey! How dare you insult ramen! Come back here you freakish ramen hating, taste bud-less wench!" Naruto yelled at Ino. She was unfazed by his random insults and stuck her middle finger up in the air towards him, not looking back.

Shikamaru walked lazily over to one of the lounging chairs and plopped himself down on it then closed his eyes. He was not planning on moving the entire day.

**Author's Note: So... My original author's note ended up in the middle of the story, I have no idea how that happened. That's pretty embarrassing but oh well hopefully it's fixed now. XD**

**Oh and I have no excuse for the horrendously late chapter. I'm just lazy.**


	7. Chicken!

After an half hour, more and more people start showing up. Shikamaru's friend Choji showed up with his own chips, as he said he'd eat all of Ino's if he didn't. Hinata showed up with her cousin Neji in tow accompanied by Lee and Tenten from gym class, Hinata and Kiba's friend Shino also showed up along with a few other people Ino knew.

Sakura surveyed the yard as the party was now in full swing. Tenten, Lee, Kiba, and Naruto were already in the pool playing Marco Polo, Shikamaru was asleep, Ino, Hinata, Shino, and Neji were in full on conversation and everyone else was having a good time. Sakura walked over to the cooler to retrieve a drink when she heard a familiar nagging voice followed by a low bored voice muscle their way into the backyard.

"Karin, for the last time shut up," Sasuke said looking even more annoyed than usual, he had dragged along his she-devil girlfriend, who obviously didn't want to partake in activities with his friends. Everyone had stopped what they were doing to look at the couple.

"TEME!" Naruto yelled at irritated boy, "Finally you showed! Why is she here?" he pointed to Karin.

"Tch, Dobe, she's my girlfriend, that's why!" Sasuke growled out, even though it didn't look like he wanted her here.

Not wanting any conflict at the party Sakura walked over to the pair. "Hey guys, glad you can make it!" she said with a smile.

"Hn," Sasuke nodded.

"Whatever, "Karin sneered at Sakura before turning to Sasuke, "Sasuke lets leave, it's so lame being here!" She was pouting at Sasuke, who merely looked bored and irritated.

"Karin, I'm staying, you are more than welcome to leave," Sasuke said not even looking at her, he was looking at Sakura who was still awkwardly standing in front of them.

"Yo Sakura!" Kiba called from the pool, "let's play chicken, you can be on my team!" Sakura smiled at Kiba.

"Sure thing!" Sakura yelled back at him, "Who are we versing?"

"I don't know," Kiba said still smiling, "Hey who wants to verse us in chicken!" he hollered.

"We will," came a bored tone, and everyone was slightly shocked.

"What?" Karin shrieked, looking at her boyfriend who was already taking his shirt off, "I don't want to get my hair wet Sasuke!"

"Then don't lose," he said before heading to the pool and diving in.

Sakura giggled but quickly stopped when she received a glare from Karin, and jumped in the pool after Sasuke. Kiba waded up to her smiling.

"You ready to kick some ass?" he asked, smiling so that his canines were showing.

"Hell yeah I am!" Sakura jubilantly yelled, throwing her fist into the air, causing Kiba, Naruto and Tenten to laugh. Kiba then took a breath and submerged himself under water. He swam between her legs and grabbed both of them before attempting to resurface, Sakura held his head trying to balance herself on his shoulders, and accidently grabbing his face.

"Careful, you almost took my eye out!" Kiba exclaimed. Karin slid into the pool and Sasuke hoisted her onto his shoulders. Karin clumsily gained her balance pulling on Sasuke's hair. He grumbled a few incoherent words, until Karin was perfectly balanced.

"Alright here are the rules, "Tenten said catching everyone's attention, "The only part of the body your allowed to touch is the hands, no pulling your opponent's hair, the two bottom teammates must hold onto their partner's legs at all times, no kicking! The last team standing wins. Ready?"

Kiba nodded with a cocky smirk on his face as Sakura yelled "ready!" Karin and Sasuke both nodded looking determined to win.

"All right. GO!" Tenten yelled.

The two girls went at it, they hand grabbed each other's hands and were pushing against each other. Sakura had to admit, Karin was stronger than she looked, but so was she. Before she moved to Konoha her dad had taught her to defend herself, and with that she had gained some upper body strength. The two girls pushed into each other, trying to get the other to fall. The boys kept their balance as the girls would get pushed slightly and would slide on their shoulders. Everyone in the back yard was cheering them on. Even Shikamaru had woken up from the commotion and was watching the scene intently.

"Kick her ass Sakura!" Ino yelled enthused about this game.

"Teme! You're going down!" Naruto hollered at an annoyed Sasuke.

"GO my little cherry blossom! Show them your skills!" Lee yelled.

"Hey! Why isn't anyone cheering for me?" Karin said through gritted teeth.

"I'll root for Karin since no one else is willing to," Neji stated, it was clear he was only doing it to be polite.

"Neji you traitor! Don't you remember what she did to Hinata?" Ino yelled at him. He glared at her while Hinata suddenly became very interested with her flip flops.

The two girls were still going at it after two minutes, Sakura decided she could not lose this. She was new and was taking on the mean girl of the ninth grade, she had to win. Not only to prove to Karin she was a force to be reckoned with, but to prove to herself that if she can take on Karin now, she can deal with her for the rest of the year. It also helped htat so many of her friends were rooting for her. She couldn't let them down, not now. With one final push, Sakura was able to knock Karin off balance, and she watched her Sasuke fall backwards into the water.

Everyone cheered. Karin and Sasuke resurfaced and Karin looked pissed. "My hair!" she cried.

"I told you not to lose," Sasuke said looking irritated, clearly mad that he lost.

"Great job Sakura!" Kiba exclaimed.

"You too, we make a great team!" She said beaming at Kiba.

"Ready to get down? I hope you don't mind getting wet," Kiba said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Wha-?" Sakura started but her back hit the water before she could finish, Kiba had gone under too.

Sakura got out and dried off while keepin conversation with Hinata Tenten and Shino.

Naruto had challenged Choji to a hotdog eating contest, so that kept them entertained for a while, until Naruto got sick. Karin had left the party early for family obligations or something, Sasuke listened mostly to the conversations, adding in a few comments here and there. He looked irritated for the most part, but Sakura figured it was because Naruto kept yelling 'TEME' every ten seconds. Sakura also caught Sasuke staring at her a few times, she thought that maybe he was mad at her because he lost. Whenever their eyes met, she would quickly look away.

It wasn't too long after that when Ino cranked up the stereo. "It's time for a dance party!" she yelled. Most everyone started dancing to the song that was now blaring through the neighborhood, except for Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji. The next song that came on was one of Sakura's favorite old boy band songs, 'Bye Bye Bye' by N'SYNC.

"I LOVE this song!" Sakura wailed, "I know all the dance moves!"

"Me too, let's hit it!" Ino yelled. The two girls started dancing to the same choreography the boy band danced to in the video.

"Hinata, let's join them!" Tenten yelled pulling the shy girl over to Ino and Sakura and joined them. After the song finished Spice Girls came up next causing all the girls to start singing 'Wannabe'. They continued to dance for an hour, before people started to leave.

"I'll stay and help Ino," Sakura said grabbing a trash bag to bag up the used pop cans.

It took almost an hour before everything was completely cleaned up. Sakura was about to leave when Ino stopped her.

"Thanks for coming! I'm so glad you kicked Karin's ass!"

"Haha thanks for inviting me, and I didn't really kick her ass."

"Yeah well, you did accomplish one thing."

"What's that?"

Ino grinned evilly, "You definitely impressed Sasuke, who know, maybe he'll dump that bitch and date you!"

Sakura blushed, "Ha, yeah right," Sakura said quietly, she looked up at the sky and noticed rain clouds moving in, "well I better get going, see you later!"

And with that Sakura bolted off the porch, not only to avoid the rain, but to avoid talking about Sasuke. He couldn't really have a thing for her.

Could he?

* * *

**Wayyyyyy overdue, and I apologize, I lost my entire outline for this story and had to rethink it. Anyways ending is kind rushed because I wanted to post before I head to work. **

**So read and review, Love it? Hate it? Tell me what ya think!**

**x Katherine**


End file.
